Suite Life Of Zack and boys
by Sharada77
Summary: A Zack Cody Trevor and Jesse McCartney mix
1. Chapter 1

-1I Do Not own The Suite Life or Jesse McCartney…

The suite life of Zack and the boys

"Man I'm bored" Zack said. See Cody was off for some school convention and Carrey was gone for the weekend trying to get a demo cd.

"Jesse needs to comeback again at least that way I can play videogames with someone" Zack continued to say. Zack decided to go down to the lobby and see what Maddie was up to. When he got there he realized she wasn't there and someone else was filling in for her.

"Great now there's no one" Zack shouted.

"Excuse me where's Maddie" Trevor said tapping Zack shoulder.

"I don't know and who are you" Zack asked.

"I'm Trevor" Trevor said (Zac Efron).

"Oh hey…would you want to hang out here with me until she gets back" Zack asked hopefully so he can have something to do.

"Sure" Trevor responded.

"Cool we can go to this one suite with a mini fridge that's always stocked" Zack said leading him to the room Jessie McCartney stayed in. Once there they started playing videogames. Zack suddenly got an idea on how to have more fun.

See he always new he was gay. He never told anyone not even Cody.

Zack got up to get them drinks but on his way back he ACCEDENTALY spilled one drink on Trevor.

"OH man I'm sorry" Zack said.

"Oh its ok dude…would it be ok if I took a shower real quick" Trevor asked.

"Yeah go for it its right through that door" Zack said pointing to a door.

"Thanks" Trevor said walking into the bathroom. Once Zack heard the water start running he went to see if he locked the door. To Zack's surprise it was open. Zack went in and looked for his cloths and found then thrown in a pile by the sink. Zack took the cloths and hid them in the closet.

As he hid them he notices that the black boxer had cum stains all around the crotch causing Zack to take a quick sniff and then hide them.

"Horny just what I like" Zack thought. Zack heard the water stop and then he locked the closet but only before taking a sock out. Within seconds Trevor came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waste and water dripping of his tanned six-pack.

"Hay have you seen my cloths" Trevor asked.

"I got them come and get them" Zack said only to see Trevor walking towards him saying give them here. When Trevor got close enough he threw the sock causing Trevor to turn around to go get it. As Trevor turned around Zack stepped on the towel to make it fall of revealing a round tight ass.

"Hey" said Trevor as he turned around and revealed a nice 9 inch long 3 inch around hairy hard cock.

"I like what I see" Zack said running up to him and grabbed him in a big bear hug and start kissing him. Trevor didn't know how to fight it so he went along with it opening his mouth for the tongue war of a life time. After about what seemed like hours of kissing they wound on the bed with Trevor naked and Zack in only his black wife beater and blue striped tented boxers and white socks.

The heard the doorknob turn only to hear:

"I think I left it in hear OH MY GOSH…" Jesse McCartney shouted. "Zack I thought…how could you…" Jesse said.

"I know I should have told…" Zack started only to get interrupted.

"Why didn't you invite me" Jesse said as he moved towards the two as he unbuttoned his shirt. Once he got to them he was shirtless.

"Wow I cant believe I am about to have a three way with Jesse McCartney" Trevor said getting harder then he ever had. Zack got off Trevor and went to Jesse and started to undo the belt and zipper to his cargo shorts with his mouth. Once the pants were down all that was left were his black sock and green bulging boxer briefs.

"Now I get to see if the great Zack is as good in bed like he is with videogames" Jesse said ripping the rest of Zack's cloths off leaving him naked.

"I just cant wait to see the prize I have been pleasuring my self to in all the fantasies I can have…by the way names Trevor" Trevor said.

"I see I got a fan" Jessie said tearing off his boxer briefs and revealed ad 8 ½ inch hairy cock. Now with all three boys naked they Zack decided to take action.

"Get over hear pretty boy" Zack said commanding Jesse towards him.

"No I got the money so I am in charge" Jessie said getting a wicked grin across his face. "Trevor get over hear" Jesse said. Once the two met they started kissing and grinding their cock into one another's. After a few seconds Jesse pulls off of him turns him around and pushed Trevor down onto the bed and started to screw his ass like there was no tomorrow. Zack not wanting to be left out moved in front of Trevor and made him take his 5 1/2 inch hard cock.

"Suck it like the bitch that you are" Zack said making sure no other rooms could hear him. After what seems like a life time Jesse's knees began to buckle and he shot it large load all in Trevor's wanting ass.

"Bitch I want the favor returned" Jessie said. Trevor sucked Cody off the rest of the way but before he could taste the cum Zack shot his load all over his face along with a few shots in his mouth. After he shot his loads he hear a cell phone ring. Zack got nervous thinking they got caught. Trevor answered the phone and hung up in a few seconds.

"Hey I got to go that was Maddie she wants to meet me at the movies…I guess we will have to continue this another time boy" Trevor said.

"I am taking you up on that offer here is my number and don't hesitate to call it" Jessie said giving it to both boys.

"Now where are my cloths" Trevor asked as Zack went to go get them and give them to Trevor. As all the boys got dressed Zack wondered if he should tell Cody. He also wondered if Cody would like to try something with him, or if he should invite him to his next three way.


	2. Chapter 2

-1I do not own the Suite Life or Jesse McCartney

Suite life of Jesse With Twins

Zack paced back and forth trying to think of a way to get Cody to that suite. Cody has been back for a week know and Zack couldn't stand it any longer he needed to tell his brother he was gay and he needed to see if his brother felt the same way.

"Want to go to the suite Jessie McCartney stayed in last week and see if there is anything leftover we can see:" Zack finally asked Cody.

"No besides one of the maids had to have cleaned it by know" Cody said.

"Aw com on man…Plus it was Muriel's room to clean" Zack said trying to make Cody want to go.

"I said no" Cody said putting down the book he was reading.

"If you don't come I will tell everyone about how you cheated on the science test" Zack said.

"How did you know" Cady said worried.

"I didn't I was just bluffing and it worked…so who was it and how did you do it" Zack said.

"Oh shut up and lets just go" Cody said upset by getting tricked.

On their way to the room Zack got nervous thinking Cody might not want this too. The only thing was the only other boy to be there was Jesse and Trevor was out of town with Maddie. Zack thought if Cody didn't like this he could ruin Jesses career and make him the laughing stalk of the whole school.

"Here we are no lets get in there and then get out" Cody said.

"What ever you say" Zack said opening the door leading his twin in. Once in there Cody heard water running to the bathroom.

"Someone's here maybe we should go" Cody said.

"No I want to go see who it is" Zack said walking towards the bathroom then going in. While in there Zack stole Jesses cloths to let him know they were there. When Zack cam out he quickly stashed the cloths under the bed so Cody wouldn't see he with them. Once the water stopped Jesse came out revealing a tanned well defined body. Cody's jaw dropped.

"Hay Zack I see you brought you brother Cody" Jesse said.

"Hey, yeah man I was hopping you can give him a taste of your stuff like I got" Zack said knowing Cody thought it was about music. And Cody did. As the two talked Cody couldn't help but get a hard one by looking at Jesse. See Cody new he was gay when he accidentally kissed Zack in his day dream but never said anything because he was nervous his brother didn't feel the same way.

By the time Cody snapped back Zack had already undressed him self accept for his black socks and black underwear with a few cum stains in the front.

"Zack what are you doing" Cody asked shocked.

"Having a little fun and hoping that the hottest nerd I know would join us" Zack couldn't believe he had just said that.

"I have been waiting a long time for you to say something like that" Cody said ripping of his sweater vest and the under shirt. As Cody continued to undress Zack went over to Jesse who had the towel tied around his waste and slowly slid the towel down in the front with is teeth to have his 8 ½ inch hairy cock spring into life right in front of him.

"Zack you seem like you have done this before" Cody said who by know was also naked. Making Zach the only one with socks and underwear on.

"Only maybe once while you were gone" Zack said.

"You always get the fun" Cody said.

"You know what's fun and hot…Seeing two hot as hell naked twins" Jesse said.

"So do you want to take control again or no" Zack asked.

"No but I do want to see what your brothers got" Jesse said moving towards Cody only for the two start making out when he got close enough. As the two made out Zack not wanting to be left out got on his hands and knees started sucking off Cody's member. Zack was jealous that as twins Cody got blessed where it counts.

"God Cody you sure did get blessed where it counts" Zack said taking a break from Cody's 7 inch hard hairy cock. Before Cody could shoot his load Jesse pushed Cody away and lied down and ordered Zack to screw him.

"And you said you wont take control" Zack said ripping off his underwear. As Zack was crewing Jesse, Cody got onto of him to start a 69 between him and Jesse. Jesse was surprised on how big Cody's member was and he was also shocked on how well he took in his cock. After a while Zack shot his load inside the singing stud causing Jessie to blow his 6 shot load and shoot a few in Cody's mouth but most of it on his face. And Cody did the same to Jesse leaving both boys with their faces covered with cum.

Zack went up to Cody and started to kiss him passionately. Zack could taste the singers cum on Cody's lips. As Zack liked the cum on his brothers face and then began to make out Jesse moves behind Zack and started to finger his but with one finger, then two, then three.

Zack let out soft moans in between kisses. As Jesse began to finger him Zack began to finger Cody also going one finger, then two, then three. Before Zack new it Jesse was pushing his cum lubed 8 ½ inch hairy cock into his ass. Zack also started to screw Cody. The three boys were in heaven. After what seemed to be hours the three all shot their load together collapsing on one another.

"Well this was my last night in town I hope next time I'm here we can do this again" Jesse said and he got his strength back and began to redress after finding his cloth.

"You bet your life we will" Cody said still laying down.

"Now see aren't you glad you decided to listen to me and come" Zack said.

"Yeah I guess I am" Cody said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

-1I Do Not own The Suite Life

The suite life of Zack and Cody

"I have been waiting all week for this" Zack said walking past his brother giving him a slight slap on the but.

"I know mom is leaving again for another weekend and we get it to be just us" Cody said giving a evil smirk.

"Ok boys I am leaving Moseby will come over if you need anything but behave while I am gone…Love you both" Carrey said before hugging them and leaving.

"Ok by we love you two" they said hugging her also.

"Now we got the place to ourselves now take off that shirt" Zack said.

"No…you aren't taking control of this" Cody said pushing Zack down on to the couch. Once Zack was on the couch Cody started to unbutton Zack button down Hawaiian shirt. Once it was off Cody started to lick around Zack's nipples and also suck on them.

"OH CODY I HAVE BEEN WANTING THIS ALL WEEK" Zack shouted.

"Just shut up and enjoy" Cody said moving his way towards Zack's growing member. Cody took off Zack's pants using his mouth only to reveal Zack's 5 1/2 inch hard cock. Before Zack new it Cody was taking Zack's member all the way down. After a few seconds Zack felt three fingers start to move in and out of his ass.

Zack pushes Cody off right before he shot his load and it landed all over the couch and on Cody's face. Zack then moved in and began to kiss Cody and licked the cum off of his face.

"Screw me" Zack whispered to Cody. That's what Cody wanted to hear. Cody took off all of his cloths and before Zack knew it he was on his back with his legs hanging over Cody's shoulders getting his ass screwed like never before.

"OH CODY" Zack shouted in pleasure. With in seconds of that Cody shot his load and doubled over so him and Zack were stomach to stomach and shared a passionate kiss.

"Return the favor Zack" Cody said. "Suck me and screw me" Cody whispered. With that Zack dropped to Cody's 7 inch hard hairy cock. Zack started to swirl the cock around his mouth and flick at the sensitive spot.

"Don't toy with me just go for it all the way" Cody told him. This made Zack only tease him more. Before Zack new it Cody shot the biggest load of his life. Zack was shocked on how good he did when eh realized he couldn't take it all down and some of it was running down his chin.

"Screw me Zack" Cody said bending over giving Zack direct access.

"My pleasure well acutely yours" Zack said before steadying himself and going all the way in.

"Faster" Shouted Cody. Zack started ramming in and out like never before. Right before Zack shot his load he heard the door open.

"There's eww it's the two of them" A unknown voice screamed.

There is going to be one more due to the fact of me starting school soon so I hope you all enjoyed it and also please more comments before I post the last one. Thank you.


End file.
